


Supernatural 2099

by endsoftheworld



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 08:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3167990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endsoftheworld/pseuds/endsoftheworld
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>94 years later, is this the end of Supernatural?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Supernatural 2099

"Dean" Sam said in a weak, muffled voice. "I- I think I’m ready to go now"

"No Sam" Dean, even in his old  age, was on the verge of tears, for even now, his brother meant more to him than life. "I won’t let you"

"Dean, the doctor said that all those salads would get to me one day."

"See? I told you that the "Bacon-diet" was the right choice." Dean wasn't being sarcastic. Ever since 2075, during the  _Plan 9 From Outer Space_ plot arch, fatty-foods had been growing in popularity after all plants in the world had been permanently genetically modified to produce trans-fats, instead of chloroplasts. As a result food like bacon and cheeseburgers became the “alternative healthy meal choice”. 

Dean smiled, hoping that Sam would too. Sam just stared out, into the open.

"Dean, I need. I need to go now." Sam’s eyes flickered in the light of the opera house that they were in. They had defeated the Phantom, but at what cost? "Dean, just promise me one thing..."

"Anything Sammy." Dean’s heart was palpitating, not because of his  brother dying, but because he had heart murmur issues. And because of the fact that he never actually held a steady job, Dean was never able to go to a cardiologist to get it checked out, since he didn’t have insurance.

"Just, please don’t bring me back to life."

"Sam, you know that I can’t promise that."

"Dean! For the love of Jesus Christ!" Sam meant that literally, of course, since early on in Season 32 he fell in love with Jesus Christ, and ended up marrying him. "You've brought me back from the dead _literally_ 132 times now. I just don’t think I can take it anymore."

"But Sam, I need you. We gotta save the world."

"Yeah, that’s the other thing I've been meaning to talk to you about: we literally killed every evil thing in existence. They’re all dead now. And after that, I even helped you kill all the angels, just because you were ‘bored’. We then sucker-punched God in the face together. _T_ _wice._  Now we’re going around and killing actors. This isn't even a real opera Dean!”

"Sam, these people are pure evil. We gotta stop them."

"I’m just. I’m not so sure I want to be alive anymore. We've been to heaven. We know it’s really nice. I mean, even with punching God in the face and killing all the angels, you know that we’ll still go to Heaven after all the good that we've done. I've lived too long Dean, and to be honest, I’m actually surprised  _you've_  lived this long too.”

"Okay, about that. I've actually taken the liberty of killing Death."

“ _What?!”  
_

"Well, the guy was standing in line and taking  _forever_  looking at the menu, and I really wanted fried chicken, so I figured I’d just kill him and that'd speed up the line.”

"How the Hell-that-we-nuked-ten-years ago, did you even manage that?"

"At this point Sammy, I don’t even know."

"So what, I’m not going to die now?"

"Seems like it."

"Well that's just great." Sam growled. 

Sam got up from the ground, and took Dean by the hand. A nude Jesus apparates before them, and they hop on his back. Sam, Dean, and Jesus fly off into the sunset.

**Author's Note:**

> based on this post, and the subsequent comment that I wrote for it theantiantichrist.tumblr.com/post/107921777805/hawkuye-the-year-is-2086-will-supernatural-ever


End file.
